ABSTRACT ? BIOINFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE The Bioinformatics Shared Resource, managed by the Cancer Center, provides cutting-edge bioinformatics, genomics, and biostatistics support; drives computational innovation; and provides consultation and training to all Center members. The Core's mission is to facilitate and assist Cancer Center researchers through an array of services ranging from execution of data analysis to training of researchers in the use of software/hardware. As such, the services provided by the Core greatly enhance the investigators' research efforts and help to generate and experimentally validate research hypotheses from biological datasets. The Core continues to contribute significantly to the scientific objectives of the Center, and in its training mission, has organized a number of bioinformatics and statistics training classes and hosted personalized training sessions and tutorials. The Core has implemented several workflows for new genomics technologies, developed an advanced machine learning-based web service (Regulattice) for the analysis and visualization of regulatory networks in various cancers, and implemented an automated file transfer and information system for the Proteomics Core. A new Facility Director for the Core, Dr. Jun Yin, was recruited at the start of 2019. Since that time, a comprehensive NGS analytic software package, OmicSoft Array Suite, and pre-processed cancer genomics data server, OmicSoft OncoLand, have been licensed. A new Dell PowerEdge R530 server and a new PSSC High Performance Computing (HPC) server have been installed to provide extensive computing support. A 96 TB Network Attached Drive (NAD) has also been installed for large-scale genomic dataset management and backup. Over the past 5 years, the Core provided essential computational and bioinformatics support for 37 Center members representing all three programs, provided support for 18 grant applications, and more than 70 cancer-related publications